Tawnypelt
Tawnypelt is a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is the mate of Rowanclaw and the sister of Brambleclaw and the sister in law of Squirrelflight. History Field Guide Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, TawnyPelt gives you a tour of the ShadowClan Lake Camp. It also says that she was the one to discover it. In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Tawnykit and Bramblekit were born in this book to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. She later ventured from the nursery for the first time in the company of her mother. Rising Storm :During the fire that sweeps through ThunderClan territory, her brother is rescued from the burning camp by Fireheart. Their mother had already gotten safely to RiverClan territory, but she only noticed her kit was gone when she got there. A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur becomes her mentor in this book. She also goes with her brother and Darkstripe to meet her father, Tigerstar. When Fireheart reveals to her what her father did, she is frightened and confused, and resolves to do better than him. The Darkest Hour :When Tigerstar invited BloodClan into the forest, she left ThunderClan to follow him because the elders verbally abused her because of her heritage, and also because she felt that in ThunderClan no one accepted her because Tigerstar was her father. When Tigerstar revealed his ambitions, however, she stood by her new Clan rather than her sire. : After the battle with BloodClan, Firestar asks if she wanted to return to ThunderClan, but she decides to stay with ShadowClan. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :She is spoken about by her brother Bramblepaw during his final assessment as an apprentice, when he wonders when her ceremony will be, and if she'll be made a warrior soon. Firestar reassures him that Oakfur will have been training her well, and because she is his age she'll probably be made a warrior soon. She later confirms Firestar's suspicion when she introduces herself to the newly named Brambleclaw as "Tawny''pelt''". The New Prophecy Midnight :In Midnight, she is chosen by the former ShadowClan leader, Nightstar, now a member of StarClan, to be the ShadowClan cat to journey to speak with Midnight. During the journey, Tawnypelt gets bitten on her shoulder by a rat, and limps painfully for most of the time. The cats eventually find burdock root, thanks to Leafpool and Squirrelpaw's special bond, and Tawnypelt's wound is temporarily soothed. When they meet Midnight, the badger continues to cure Tawnypelt's wound with more burdock root. Moonrise :In Moonrise, the wound breaks open again, and the Teller of the Pointed Stones cures her with his own herbs. She also loses her good friend, Feathertail, when she sacrifices herself to save both the Tribe of Rushing Water and Crowpaw by leaping onto a stalactite, bring it crashing down onto Sharptooth. Dawn :In Dawn, Tawnypelt runs to the ThunderClan camp, and begs them to help her when the Twolegs are attacking ShadowClan. ThunderClan agrees to help, and ShadowClan eventually shelters with ThunderClan at Sunningrocks since their camp is destroyed. Throughout the entire series, Tawnypelt doesn't seem to be aware that Hawkfrost and Mothwing are her half siblings, but it was mentioned in Dawn that they are Tigerstar's children to all the Clans by Hawkfrost's and Mothwing's mother, Sasha. Starlight :Tawnypelt helped to explore the new territories for all the Clans when they reached the lake, and helped to discover her own Clan's new home. Despite difficulties finding a good home for ShadowClan, she eventually found one. In Starlight, Tawnypelt's role is small. Unlike Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt does not acknowledge that Hawkfrost is her half-brother, and unlike most of ShadowClan's warriors, Tawnypelt does not help Mudclaw with his coup. Twilight :In Twilight, Squirrelflight sees Tawnypelt being attacked by a hostile kittypet that lives in their territory. She explains to Squirrelflight how the kittypet and his tabby friend gave an apprentice, Talonpaw, such serious injuries that he died soon after dragging himself back to camp. The kittypets' Twolegs also threw something at Cedarheart, breaking his leg. Together, ThunderClan and ShadowClan come up with a plan to stop the kittypets from attacking ShadowClan without their Twolegs interfering. Tawnypelt volunteers to use herself as bait to lure the kittypets away from the twoleg nest so the others could ambush them. When their plan is successful, Blackstar thanks ThunderClan and Onestar angrily calls Blackstar and Leopardstar terrible leaders for depending so much on ThunderClan. Sunset :In Sunset, we discover that Tawnypelt, like Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, is visited by Tigerstar, yet she is the only one to reject him. While Brambleclaw is watching she tells Tigerstar that he only became leader by twisting the warrior code out of proportion in order to get what he wants. She then tells Brambleclaw that he should stop listening to Tigerstar because he had been accepting everything they had tried to avoid since they were kits. She even tells him she was happy that Tigerstar was killed by Scourge after discovering the tyrant he was. Also, until Sunset, she doesn't seem phased when Brambleclaw mentions that he shares his dreams with Hawkfrost. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|The Power of Three]] The Sight :In The Sight, Tawnypelt is listed as a queen in the allegiances. Dark River :In Dark River, she has given birth to three kits, named Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. The father was Rowanclaw, and most cats were shocked when, at the Gathering, Blackstar announced the name of Tigerkit. ''Outcast :She agrees to go to the mountains and leaves her kits Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit (who had asked to come), in Snowbird's care, as well leaving her mate Rowanclaw.She is accused by Russetfur of being disloyal by choosing to go, and Rowanclaw defends her by stating how he was proud of his mate. Eclipse :Jaypaw helps to heal her sore pads in the mountains, and is seen saying goodbye to Brook and Stormfur. Hollypaw races to get ShadowClan to help ThunderClan against RiverClan and WindClan, and Tawnypelt goes to fight with several other ShadowClan warriors. Jaypaw confronts her and believes she's attacking, only to be corrected. Long Shadows :Tawnypelt moves into ThunderClan with her daughter, and two sons, due to Sol making ShadowClan lose most of Clan faiths and traditions. After Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw create the fake sign, and ShadowClan is restored, Tawnypelt and her children go back to ShadowClan. Family Members Immediate :'Sire''' ::TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars inhabitant :Dame ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Sibling ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (as of Long Shadows) :Maternal Half-sibling ::SwiftpawRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 225 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Paternal Half-Siblings ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars inhabitant ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (as of Outcast) :Mate ::RowanclawRevealed in Dark River, pg 22 - Living (as of Outcast) :Kits ::TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21 - Living (as of Long Shadows) ::DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21 - Living (as of Long Shadows) ::FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21 - Living (as of Long Shadows) Distant :Distant Grand-sire ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grand-dame ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Great-aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Full Tree Authors' Notes :In an Author Chat at Wands & Worlds the authors announced her mate was Rowanclaw, a character who had (due to author error) spent time as the incorrect gender. References Category:Warrior Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters